Void: Redemption Days: Beginning
by eXamPler
Summary: A man named Tyler Journeys through the world, to find more about his family, and their killer.


Origins.

Life.

Death.

Truth.

Today, I, Tyler, will kill John Caine. If you ask me for a reason, I can give you one. One for each family member I loved deeply. This is a collection of my times.

Days 1-10.

Today, I start my revenge journal. My family was murdered 3 days ago by Thameo Johnson, better known as John Caine. Thameo died on July 3rd, 1994. The murders still happen. John had no fingerprints, and neither did Thameo. Impossible to track. I have no family. I must end this now. End One.

My last hope is gone. They will follow me everywhere I go. I have a chip in my head. I must hide where no one can find me. Possibly, if I leave the country, and change my name, I could stall them. I will leave for Japan tommorow. They will find me. End Two.

They found me. I must escape. They will kill me if I do not. Automatic tazers at every corner of the room. I must remember my seven day training. "Tyler to rv0id," I spoke into the phone. "I am caught. N0 stack. Pickup at 10:00 P.M." Let me explain. V0ID means Veracom Zero Identification Dismemberment. A very high tech dictator-ruled Witness Protection Program, that was turned into a new type of military. N0 Stack means that one officer will be at the pickup. I am the rebel. The end of v0id is near. End 3.

The ceiling rumbled. I heard "RV0ID to Tyler, Pickup initated." Rv0ID is the rebel version of v0ID. I am free. Finally free. "Dropoff?" He asked me. "Lower Japan," I answered him. 3 Hours later,I was Tyler Motyagami. End 4.

I saw John Caine again. He said his name was Indigo Tokyama, but he had no fingerprints. I will kill him. Tokyo was a great city, but Osaka was the best of all. All was calm, untill John Caine came around. He found me. He almost killed me. John owned v0id, so he had power and money. He also had memory sticks, with human memory on them. End 5.

I am on my way to China in Rv0ID cruiser 8717. John will be at the landing. I know it. I got my recently loaded RA-15 Assault Rifle off of the rock. I put it in my qube® storage boc for later. We were shot at in the plane. End 6.

I awoke in a Chineese hospital. I spoke Chineese fluently, but I could not understand them. They didnt understand me. I left as soon as I could walk, only to be in a German city. I had not taken German, so that Is why i could not understand them. I had lost my Rv0ID sequencer at the crash, but my ship was in, so rV0iD can find me. U have to rest. I wonder what year it is now. I can not sleep, but I must try. End 7.

Hours have gone by. No help has arrived. Will I ever see rV0ID again? All hope is lost, and I will never.. MY GOSH! What is going on outsi... holy CRAP! THE CITY IS BEING BOMBED! I must take shelter! End Eight.

There is no city anymore. It was a good city, but now it is rubble and flames. V0ID made a quick mess of this city. I will try to gather some survivors before the night begins. End nine.

There IS no life in the city, only dead bodies. Why v0ID does this, I have no clue. "Rv0ID 8718 here. Tyler, is that you?" I screamed. "YES! YES! 8718 It is me! Tyler! Stack Rest0re!" I was on board in seconds. End 10.

Hours have gone by. There must be no hope, as I have no way to contact anyone that is not on board the ship. Maybe once we dock in Japan, I can contact someone. There may be no one, as the bomb in Germany seemed to stretch for miles. Germany is now a long lost city, buried in the ground, and also into my memories. Hopefully tonight I can get some rest, but there may not be a tomorrow if I can not stop them before tonight. I can most likely pas off my debt to the soldiers by ending V0ID. Only time can tell. End 11.

We now call the lost 8717 the V0ID Star, as it was overtaken by V0ID, and is now being used to attack us. We have blocked all communications from 8717 to ma1nrv0id, but there are still millions more ships the star can dock on. There may be no hope for us, but there is still hope out there. I can feel it. End 12.

We docked aboard the 8717 today. I should have said _I_ docked on it, because there were no soldiers brave enough to go on. I boarded the ship, only to find John Caine with a photon pistol, and guess where it was aimed at? **Me. **I held my pistol, and got ready for a duel, when John Caine said something that changed me. "_TYLER! _You must miss your father, am I correct?" I nodded my head, and still kept my cool. "I have a deal for you. You leave me to take over the planet, I release your father." He pushed a button on his remote, and from the celing, my dad came down. I had no choice, so I shot John Cain, opened the bars, and pointed my pistol at the crowd of v0id soldiers. As I carried my dad out to the dock, John Caine said his last words.. or should I say word. "Die." I pulled the pistol's trigger, and the bullet hit him through the heart. I knew he didnt have one, but still, the shot was fatal. It made his whole body collapse in pain, and then he fell. My dad was alive, and that was all that mattered to me. End 13.

I feel a sense of accopmlishment, A feeling of not only hope, but redemption. I feel that there is nothing that I can not do. There may have been another way to have solved this jumbled mess, but I didn't want to do it that way. I made sure Caine was dead, and I slipped a photon grenade on the ma1nv0id. Again, that wasn't very peaceful, but at least I solved it. I think that something is missing though. An assignment. Something that would make me happy. Then I heard what happened. It was not the real Caine I killed. It was a clone. Caine had clones. He has about two million at the moment, spawning more every time I speak. Hopefully I can make an actual difference when I kill the real Caine. I hope that I can find the redemption. Maybe this is what everyone was talking about. Maybe this is the truth. Maybe I have lost. Maybe I will lose. I guess we will never know, but I will just have to find out. I will get the redemption. I will get the Void.


End file.
